


Crayons

by kirinsaga



Series: i don't wanna grow up [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinsaga/pseuds/kirinsaga
Summary: Sans considered the colours he had available, mildly disappointed that the only blue was the wrong shade.





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Toby Fox owns Undertale

Sans considered the colours he had available, mildly disappointed that the only blue was the wrong shade. Sighing, he picked up the crayon and carefully started colouring in the flowers. It was too dark a blue to be echo flowers, but he had seen some flowers this colour before so it didn't really matter.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Sans glanced up from his colouring, blinking at the shocked and confused expressions of the others at the table. Frisk, busy with their own colouring, seemed to be ignoring Undyne's outburst. Their smirk, however, told Sans they were just as amused as he was. "what?"

Toriel, a concerned look on her face, cleared her throat. "You... you are not upset that our waiter thinks you're a child?"

Sans frowned. "why would i be?" He got a mildly entertaining thing to do while waiting for their food, and he got to order a hot dog off the children's menu. What was there to complain about?

No one seemed to have anything to say to that, so Sans looked back down at the picture, setting aside the blue and picking up the green for the grass and stems. Or should he use it for the sky? Mix things up a bit. Maybe the grass could be yellow.

Sans started colouring in the sky, listening in amusement as Toriel started lecturing Undyne, the curse word having finally registered with her.

He couldn't wait for his hot dog.


End file.
